Azja
Background Azja was born in the deep black abyss of the alien seas of the planet Yib. Her mother either abandoned the clutch of eggs long ago or was slain before they hatched, either way her and her twelve brothers and sisters hatched into the world hungry, alone, and with out guidance. The hatchlings did not take long before beginning to scwabble and fight among each other, and it was Asja herself who took the fighting to the next level. She bit out the throat of one of her sisters causing her to quickly bleed out into the sea. Her fellow hatchling immediately followed suit and the clutch began an all out blood bath. when the clouds of black ichorous sea dragon blood dissipated it was Azja who was the last standing. To the victor goes the spoils. Aja's first feast was a hearty one as she quickly gorged herself on the meat of the corpses of her brothers and sisters. While her dominance may have been fatally solidified among her peers, she was still a small hatching in a great wide ocean and her revelry in victory did not last for many hours. The scent of the blood in the water alerted a hunting party of deep ones a mile out who once on the trail quickly moved to investigate. By the time they arrived the small hatchling Azja lay in a nest decorated by the partially eaten corpses of her kin. So struck by the scene the Deep Ones decided to spare slaying her and instead take her back to their city, Il'gniad (IL-Guh-Nie-Ad), to report the incident to their Elders. The small dragon was strong for small dragons but still weak prey for a pack of fully grown deep ones. they effortlessly incapacitated her with magic and bound her for transport. After a days swim the party arrived at the sunken city of Il'gnaid and went immediately to stand before the elder deep ones. After some deliberation in a language the dragon did not understand she was taken to the central promenade of the city and bound by a translucent magical chain. There she remained for longer than memory served, alone, with nothing to do but watch as the dispassionate fish folk moved about the city doing whatever it was they did. Three times a day they would feed her a bounty of dead fish and every once and a while during the feeding she would catch a deep one off guard and kill it. The death never illicited any response from its kin however, there was no punishment, no anger, no sort of emotion at all from the fish men who would simply look on with their ever present blank stares from their bulbous fishy eyes as their brethren was devoured. Once she had even tried to illicit emotion from them via torturing a captured deep one with a slow painful death, but to no avail. This went on for perhaps a year before one day, or night, the elders came with a great crowd of Deep Ones. Their numbers were easily in the thousands and they all gathered around the promenade, starring at her with their eerie unblinking soulless gazes. The Elders started a chant to which all the Deep Ones mimicked in unnaturally perfect unison. "h'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn" The deafening cacophony repeated, over and over and over, for hours on end, never faltering, never slowing, over and over the voices echoed through the square. The dragon shouted and roared in anger at the maddening display, she shot waves of acid breath into the crowd but even as their flesh seared away from the impact the unearthly beings never so much as stuttered. The chanting then grew louder as scores of the fish creatures stepped forth from the crowd and held twisted daggers high into the air before plunging them deep into their own chest and falling dead on the spot. This repeated with the chanting and the bodies began to form piles around the dragon and the blood poured from the bodies along grooves in the stone, tracing paths of strange markings in a circle around her. It was not till the Elder rose his arms that as suddenly as it came the chanting stopped. Then the elder began to speak, the dragon astonished as she now seemed to be strangely able to understand the creatures words, though she knew they were not draconic but instead something much more strange, much more alien. "Rise new daughter of the dreamer." Her chains faded away as he spoke "Rise awoken and be free" and with that the remaining Deep ones aimed their daggers towards her and the elders in unison lifted one of their arms to gesture towards the sky. Azja knew she had no chance of defeating the strange creatures, no matter how much she wished to punish them for imprisoning her, for the moment all she could do was flee, and thus that is what she did. She flew till she reached the sea once more then swam for miles till she was sure she was far far away from those mad creatures. However rid she was of the creatures she would never again be free of their influence on her. From that day forth each night she slept she dreamed of strange dreams. She dreamed of a strange black cyclopean city beneath the waves of an unfamiliar ocean, she dreamed of a dark abyss filled with whispering voices, voices who told her great and terrible things, voices that imparted knowledge of lost and forgotten magics, a voice that spoke of a day when it would awaken... Appearance Dragon Form in Draconic form Azja is a large and powerful beast to behold. On all fours she stands roughly 8ft tall and from snout to tail stretches roughly 24ft in length. Her features draw an odd alien mix of a deep sea fish and the iconic dragon shape. Her plate like scales are a patterned mix of teal, violet and deep ocean blue. Her eyes are a solid glossy black and have a pair of lids, ones that close horizontally as expected and a second translucent set that close vertically across the eye and allow her to keep them open permanently beneath the water and see more clearly when traveling through thick clouds of debris such as silt or stirred up sand. Her four clawed limbs are webbed as are her wings and spined frills running the length of her body, and are more reminiscent of fins than wings. It is through supernatural means that these fins carry her through the air and she appears to swim through the sky when she flys. She has a large frilled fin at the tip of her tail that is positioned vertically like a fishes as opposed to horizontally like a sea fairing mammal. Her dragon jaws are filled with multiple rows of long needle fangs, like an angler fishes teeth, and a long slender forked tongue. From her head grows a crest of rear facing horns and from beneath her head sprouts a pair of neck fins that conceal three large gill slits on each side. Humanoid Form In Humanoid form Azja appears as a short slender female with Black hair, a sea blue skin, and violet eyes with reptilian slit pupils. Her dragon blood shows through still yet in the form of a pair of short pointed horns and a long reptile like scaled tail. Her body is covered in a sparse spattering of pearlecent fish like scales. She wears a well crafted but meager set of clothing consisting of a cloth wrapping top, short cloth skirt, and leggings as well as some light jewelry. She favors wearing as little as possible as the concept of modesty dose not apply to her or most dragon kind in their natural forms so at best a more covering outfit is a cumbersome unnecessary inconvenience. Personality Azja is still fairly young for the standards of the extraordinarily long lived race of dragonkind, as such she is often brash and impulsive. As all dragons she has a great avarice for material wealth and a desire to build a respectable horde, though she covets objects of magical power or tomes of knowledge more than that of simple gold treasure, but of course would never say no to an offering of coin.